The Last Quest
by EmeraldOwl823
Summary: (set after the Titan war, but before The Heros of Olympus) There is something evil rising, something maybe even more powerful than Kronos. Can Percy and Annabeth save the day once again? Or will it be the first thing that defeats Percy? Percabeth. Rated T just to be safe


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PJO or any of the books. But I wish I did. that would be awesome**

Percy's POV

Those few days were the best days of my life. You might think that my life would suck after the Titan war, but instead it was the best. Annabeth and I went and visited my mom for a little bit. We stayed for a week, and together, we helped clean Manhattan up. Annabeth and I spend almost all day together.

"Percy, we're going to have to go back to Camp. We can't stay here much longer." Annabeth said, as we cleaned the dishes from dinner.

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping we could stay here as long as we could though. It's so nice not having to worry about saving the world for once." As soon as I said that, I wished I could take it back. It sounded too much like I was whining. So I quickly added

"But you're right. We need to go pack. Do you have an idea on when to leave?"

"I was thinking tomorrow or sometime soon. We just have to pack and tell your mom that we're leaving" She said, as we finished putting the last dish away.

"Ok, do you want to start packing now?"

"Sure. Then we can leave in the morning" We turned the corner, right as we were about to go into our own rooms. I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek

"Goodnight Annabeth" And I went into my own room

Annabeth's POV

I was sad to leave. I know I don't sound like it, but I really was. It was just this feeling I was getting, that something wasn't right. And I figured Camp Half-Blood is the safest place, much safer than Manhattan. And being a daughter of Athena, I wanted to do the most logical thing possible, and go back to Camp.

The night before we left I had a dream again. Not a normal dream like I had been having for the past week, a demigod dream.

The ground was moving, but not shaking like there was an earthquake. It was rolling almost. In the middle there was a figure. There was mist, the normal kind, all around so I couldn't quite see who, or what, it was.

"_Is it ready yet?"_ Came a raspy voice, that I assumed came from the thing in the mist.

"_Not yet. But don't worry, he will come soon, and he will be a force even the great Percy Jackson can't defeat!"_ said another, much deeper, voice. I couldn't see what it came from because the mist was so thick.

I woke up with a start. _What was that about? _I thought to myself. _What is rising? And how is it so powerful even Percy can't beat it?_ Then I remembered that we we're leaving for Camp today, and I quickly packed my stuff in the little suitcase the Jackson's loaned me.

I went next door to Percy's room and knocked on the door.

"Knock knock knock" I said quietly, so I could wake Percy up easily. I entered the room

"C'mon Seaweed Brain, time to wake up" I said, still quietly.

"Percy, wake up" This time I said it in my normal voice. He groaned and moved to the side

"Give me a minute" He said, through the mess of sheets.

"Fine, but if you're not down in three minutes, I'm going to come up and force you out of bed" I said jokingly.

Five minutes later, Percy still wasn't up yet so I went to his room and, literally, dragged him out of bed. I pulled him to the table, but by that time he was awake.

"Let's have breakfast" I made two bagels, and smeared cream cheese on one and butter on the other. I handed Percy the one with cream cheese.

After we ate I told Percy to go get dressed while I finished packing. When we were both done, Percy's mom and Paul were up.

"Mom, Annabeth and I need to go back to Camp" She got up and hugged Percy, and then walked over to me and gave me a quick hug too.

"You two be safe, ok?"

"We'll be safe Ms. Jackson. Don't worry about us" I said, wishing that that were true, but after the dream I had last night, I wasn't so sure.

Percy's POV

"Bye Mom" I said, as I followed Annabeth out the door. As soon as we were on the street, we started walking down the sidewalk.

"Annabeth, how do you plan to get to Camp?"

"_Anakocke," _She shouted like last time. _Not the Grey Sisters again_. I thought to myself

"_Harma epitribeios!_" She finished the call. She threw the coin, just like last time, and then the taxi came

XXX

Luckily, the ride wasn't as crazy as last time. We got to Camp Half-Blood without any near-death experience, which is good. When we got to Camp, everything seemed the same.

"We should probably see Chiron and tell him we're here" Annabeth said.

"Yeah. Then I want to see how everyone is doing." I said, as we sprinted off to the Big House. As soon as we walked in the door, we almost ran into Chiron.

"Percy! Annabeth! How nice to see you two again."

"Hi Chiron" I said. "We were just looking for you to tell you we're back, but it looks like you found us!"

"Now, Percy, did you want to say hi to everyone?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I want to see how everyone's doing after the war. Bye Chiron." I said, as I turned around and walked back to the cabins.

"Annabeth, why don't we stop by our own cabins to put our stuff away before we see everyone?"

"Sure. Let' head to your cabin first" She said as we came up to the start of the cabins. And right before we stepped into my cabin, the earth shook, and there was an earthquake.

**AN: Yay! I finally started this story, and if you're reading this right now, you probably have read my story! I hope you liked it, and I would love any comments or suggestions you have about it! Thanks! -S**


End file.
